A Secret No One Could Believe
by Poohabear
Summary: Spencer Reid has been keeping a huge secret from his teammates and friends. When they find out, they couldn't believe it.
1. Chapter 1

"Kid!" Derek Morgan yelled into the bullpen an earlier Monday morning. "How was your vacation?" Recently Spencer had taken almost 2 weeks off to go visit his mother in Vegas.

"It was very good. My mother is doing well, but she misses me and asked me to come visit more often." Spencer Reid answered with a small smile on his face that was rare for the rest of the member of the BAU to see.

"Did something else happen Reid? You seem happier than usual today." Emily Prentiss said to the youngest member.

He just gave her the same smile and continued on to his desk to start all the paperwork he missed. He didn't noticed however, the looks the rest of his team gave him, including Hotch. The team looked at each other and just shrugged, they stopped trying to figure out Reid long ago.

It was bearing lunch time when the elevators to the floor the BAU was on, opened. A young woman, no more than 25 years old, walked through the doors and looked around like she was looking for someone. Of course, Morgan was the first to notice her.

"Can we help you?" He asked getting up from his chair. Reid also turned around and it was clear that shock was on his face.

The young woman's head turned quickly toward Morgan but then focused on the man sitting behind him.

"SPENCER!" She yelled running to the young man who was standing waiting for her. He pulled her into his arms giving her a tight hug, pulling away after a minute.

"Lottie, what are you doing here? I thought I said I would pick you up after I got off?" Reid questioned wondering why she was at his work of all places, instead of the studio like she was supposed to be.

She gave him a huge smile then picked up his hand and gave it a kiss, continuing to hold it afterwards.

"I got done at the studio early and since I am only here for another 5 days I thought we could go to lunch together. And I might have wanted to know where you worked too." She gave him a sheepish grin which turned into a full blown smile after a second.

The rest of the BAU was shocked when they saw the young woman but when they found out she knew Reid they were all flabbergasted. How can someone like Reid know and be very close to a girl like her. Lottie had white blonde hair the went down to her ribs with a blue streak in the front, features that would make a model jealous and a look that screamed 'Badass', her knowing Reid just didn't fit. And all of then being profilers, want to know how?

"I guess I should introduce you to everyone then." Reid said putting his arm around Lottie. "Guys this is Lottie"

She smiled at them and waved using the hand that wasn't holding Reid's.

"Uh no offense but how do you two know each other?" Asked Rossi, intrigued by this girl.

"Oh Reid's my fiancé." Lottie said with the biggest smile in the world, and if you looked close you could see a little bit of a smirk there. She knew that none of Reid's team knew about her.

Nobody said a word. Even Hotch didn't know what to say.

"What! Pretty boys getting married!" Morgan practically screamed. All of the sudden Garcia ran in.

"Reid's getting married!?" She screamed.

"How did you know about that?" Prentiss questioned.

"I might have been watching the security footage since a pretty little blonde woman walked in" Garcia said sheepishly.

Hotch gave her one of his famous looks.

"Yes we are getting married. Not exactly sure when though we've been engaged for a while." Lottie said smiling up at Spencer. It seemed like there was always a smile on her face.

"Guys as much as I would love to answer 20 questions we have to go to lunch." Spencer said grabbing Lottie's hand and pulling her back towards the elevator.

"It was nice meeting you all, hopefully I'll see you again before I leave!" Lottie shouted back at the team, waving goodbye.

The team members all still had a shocked look on their faces when the couple left.

"What the hell just happened?" Questioned Hotch. Nobody said a word and just shrugged.

Morgan knew that as soon as Reid got back they would all interrogate him. They just had to wait.


	2. Chapter 2

"Love you know that was mean." Said Lottie once Spencer and her had sat down at a cute little cafe for lunch.

"No it wasn't. I just didn't feel like answering all their questions." He replied looking at the menu.

Lottie smiled at her soon to be husband. "So darling, have you decided when we are getting married? It's almost been 6 years."

"Your the one that didn't want to get married right away!" Spencer replied.

"I was 15 babe, no girl wants to be married at 15." Lottie smiled at him. "Plus it isn't like we aren't basically married now, I just want to know when we are going to sign the paperwork."

"Are you going to take my name?" He asked raising an eyebrow. He already knew the answer, they've been having the same conversation since he proposed, the first time.

"Nope." She simply said with a smile. She knew he wanted her to have his name but they both knew that it wasn't a good idea, no matter how much they wanted it.

"We'll do the paperwork when you want my name, until then I'm just your fiancé." He smiled at her and started eating his food, glancing up at her occasionally.

She just smiled at him and started eating also. "I think we should invite your friends over tonight, they want to know everything. It'll be easier for me to tell them then you. Your still too shy sometimes."

He shrugged, agreeing to both statements.

They both finished their food and continued talking about everything that they had missed while they had been apart.

It wasn't often that they were in the same state, let alone the same city. Spencer knew he was pushing his lucky the past week, she had flown to Vegas from San Francisco on her day off and skipped a day of practice just to spend time with him and his mother. Now she was in DC recording for a week, he honestly didn't know if he would be able to see her twice in the same week again for a couple months.

Lottie was a singer/songwriter who was on her second album and was moving from place to place practically every week. And that didn't include the times she would fly to see other artists and write with them. She was busy but she loved what she did.

"Hey love?" Lottie asked once they had paid the bill and were walking to the car holding hands.

"Yeah?"

"How would you feel about me coming home for a couple months..." She asked unsure. They had been dealing with each others crazy schedules for 5 years now. Spencer looked at his soon to be wife in astonishment. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Your saying you would be in DC recording for months?" He asked.

She sat in the car waiting for him to get in the drivers seat after closing her door. She looked at him and took a deep breathe.

"I mean that I'm think about pushing back my album release date until April. And I've almost got the whole album done, I have some harmonies and a couple of lines in one song left and the album will be complete." She said nervously playing with her hair. "And I haven't got any offers to write for anyone and even if I did get one I could turn it down or reschedule."

"Lottie spit it out."

"I really miss you and being with you, and waking up to you right next to me, falling sleep to you telling me you love me. Spencer I just want to take a couple months off and stay here and live with you." She said desperately.

Spencer smiled at Lottie, he wanted nothing more than to have Lottie with him 24/7, but both of their jobs didn't allow that. But now she was saying that she would put hers on hold for a little while so that she could be with him.

"Lottie I would love nothing more than spending the next couple of months with you here." Spencer smiled as big as he could.

She smiled even bigger and hugged him as best as she could in a car.

"The it's settled I'll call Ryan after I drop you off! And don't forgot to tell everyone that the are coming over tonight! And that I won't take no for an answer. You know I could find out everything about them in a second if I wanted to!" She yelled out of the car window after Spencer had got out when they arrived at the FBI offices.

He nodded and gave her a kiss goodbye then headed inside the office up to the floor the BAU was on. He already knew that everyone was going to try and ask him a million questions about Lottie.

When the elevator door opened Morgan glanced up and quickly walk to Reid. Morgan grabbed Reid and pulled him into the bullpen where everyone was waiting for their little genius.

"Okay spill, since when have you had a fiancé!?" Garcia practically yelled, being out of her bat cave for once.

"I will only answer that question right now. Lottie asked me to ask everyone if they wanted to come over for dinner tonight. And by ask I mean demanded, and just to let you guys know that if you say no she will find you herself and bring you over." Reid said simply. He knew how Lottie was, after 16 years of knowing someone, you should.

All the team nodded, agreeing to come to dinner at Reid's to meet his mysterious fiancé.

"Okay now answer the question." Morgan said crossing his arms. He was a little upset that his best friend kept a secret this big from him.

"We've been engaged since I was 21, so 6 years now. And before you ask why we haven't gotten married yet, Lottie will explain everything tonight, she's better at talking than I am. Now can we please just go back to work?" Spencer said getting up from his seat and walking to his desk.

The rest of the team did the same thing, going back to work with one thing on their minds. What were Reid and Lottie hiding?


	3. Chapter 3

5 o'clock signaled the end of the work day for the members of the BAU, usually almost every signal one of them would stay at least an hour or two late. But today was an exception, everyone wanted to get to Reid's to start the questioning.

All day Morgan was trying to figure out how a girl like Lottie would even think of looking at a guy like Reid, other than to pick on him. She was the epitome of a badass. She had the hair and makeup down, when she had come in she was wearing leather skinny pants, a white almost see through crop-tank top, a leather jacket, and cherry red heels. And also when she dropped Reid off after their lunch together, he might have been peaking outside and saw he cherry red vintage 1965 mustang. Yeah she had the badass image down to a 'T'.

Reid left promptly at 5 o'clock after telling everyone to be at his apartment at 7. That gave him enough time to warn Lottie about the BAU.

When he got home he could smell the food coming from the kitchen. He smiled thinking about how for the next couple months this is what he would come home to, instead of his books.

Reid walked into the kitchen and gave Lottie a kiss hello, telling her everyone would be over at 7. She smiled and kissed him back, telling him to go change into something more comfy.

Lottie knew what she was getting into when she invited everyone over. Spencer had kept her a secret for so long that the team was bound to do nothing be ask question all night. Hopefully they would like her enough, considering that she would be around for the next 5 months.

Lottie had talked to her manager, Ryan, and had convinced him to let her have off till March. Then she would begin her marketing and promoting her new album. She was really happy that she would be able to spend the holidays with Spencer. Her birthday was less than a month away, then thanksgiving, then Christmas! Lottie's all time favorite holiday, she just loved all the holiday spirit and love that was in the air during Christmas time! And this would be her first Christmas in DC. The past couple of years Lottie had most spent Christmas with Spencer's mother Diana because he couldn't because of a case.

Spencer walked into the kitchen and saw Lottie smiling up at the ceiling. He knew that she was most likely remembering something she really enjoyed. He stopped behind her and put his arms around her waist and rest his head on hers. She was so short compared to him.

"How did talking to Ryan go?" He questioned.

"Good, I convinced him to give me until March off, then I would start the promoting and other shit I have to do." She said resting back against him while still cooking Alfredo pasta to go with her Parmesan crusted chicken.

"Wow almost 5 full months of doing nothing but spending time together. I don't think we've seen each other for that long since you started your music 4 years ago."

"Do you ever regret us not spending as much time together as we should?" Lottie asked stepping out of Spencer's grip to set the table.

"I don't regret it, sure I wish we had more time to spend together and didn't have to resort to phone calls and skyping. But I wasn't going to stop you from doing something you love, just like you didn't stop me when I signed up for the FBI." He said watching set the table. No matter how much time they spent together or how much time they didn't, Spencer still looked at her the same way he did all those years ago when they first met.

Lottie smiled at him and knew he was right. "Well maybe after this next tour I'll take a break again. I really hate being away from you, even mor than I love singing. I would give that up in a nanosecond if I could spend every single one with you."

"I know, me too." He said giving her a tight hug and small kiss.

After another 20 minutes of just talking and goofing off, the door bell rang. Lottie and Spencer both looked at each other and smiled.

"Get ready for this baby." Spencer said giving her one last kiss and went to open the door for his team.

Of course the first one in was Garcia, followed by Emily, Morgan, Rossi, and Hotch. Everyone took a seat around the living room. Lottie walked in with a huge smile on her face and the team was starting to think that it just never left. She sat down on Reid's lap in a big arm chair.

"Okay so before we start with the interrogation, dinner will be ready in 30 minutes. Do you think is enough time for all of your questions?"

"If it isn't we'll ask them during dinner too." Garcia said waving her hand dismissively.

"Great. Now, introductions!" Lottie said clapping her hands together.

"I'll start! My name is Scarlotta Ricci Volkov, it is a pleasure to meet everyone of you." She said with a smile.

"I am Penelope Garcia!" Garcia said getting up and giving Lottie a hug hello.

"Derek Morgan baby." Morgan said winking. Lottie's smile turned into a frown, something the team never thought they would see on her.

"You would never compare to Spencer so don't even try." She said with a smirk on her face. She knew what Morgan was like, Spencer would tell her about how Morgan always told him he needed to get laid. "And for your information we have sex on a very regular basis, so I don't think Spencer needs to 'get laid' as you say so often."

No one could believe this woman. She was the complete opposite of Reid but they fit so perfectly together.

Morgan just burst out laughing after a second of realizing what she actually said. Soon everyone was laughing just as hard, except Hotch who was just chuckling.

"Okay now that that's over I am Emily Prentiss." Emily said offering her hand to Lottie. Lottie shook it was a smile on her face that had appeared again.

"David Rossi, it's a pleasure." Rossi said also offering his hand.

"I've read your books, they're pretty good." Lottie replied also shaking his hand. He gave her a warm smile.

"Aaron Hotchner." Hotch said curtly holding out his hand.

"Scarlotta Volkov." Lottie replied in the same way, shaking his hand. She couldn't hold it any longer and busted out laughing.

They a eventually calmed down and the questioned started.

"So I have to ask, how did you two meet?" Of course Garcia was the first to ask.

"Well I was just turning 8 and Spencer was 11 and I was adopted by the man that lived next door to him." Lottie replied.

"Wait you were adopted?" Morgan asked.

"Yes. I was born in Russia and lived there till I was 5 when both of my parent were killed by our next door neighbor after he went psychotic because I guess he was in love with my mother. So he killed both of them and tried to kill me but the police showed up and stopped him. But they weren't able to stop him from killing himself. After that I jumped foster houses in Russia for 2 years until James came along and adopted me and brought me to Vegas. Reid was James neighbor at the time and fortunately for me he was a genius that knew Russian and was the the only person that understood me except for James." Lottie explained.

The whole team was surprised, usually the little kids that were involved in the cases they worked with were scared in some way or another but Lottie didn't seem to have a single care in the world.

"I don't mean to be offensive but that didn't affect you in any way?" Rossi asked after a moment if silence.

"Oh it did, when I was 14 I got into heavy drug and partied a lot and my life was going absolutely no where. At the time Spencer was turning 18 and already going through everything with his mother, thinking back on it now I feel so bad I put so much stress on him. A sick mother and a drug addict best friend." Lottie said grabbing Spencer's hand and giving it a small squeeze. He smile back at her, letting her know that everything was okay.

"After almost a year of that Spencer confronted me and told me I was ruining my life and if I loved him I would stop hurting myself. Of course at the time I had no idea he had any feelings for me and I had been hiding mine for years. I finally got better an I have been sober of any kind of drug other than prescribed ones since I was 16."

"Wow that is something! So how did Spencer propose?" Garcia gushed, secretly trying to ease the tension.

"Now that is a funny story, I'll tell you over dinner because it's done. Please tell me everyone is starving because I made a lot, and if not then I'm going to eat everything and go into a food coma!" Lottie laughed jumping up from her seat on Spencer's lap and skipped into he kitchen knowing that all the eyes in the room were on her.

"I gotta say Reid you picked one hell of a girl." Morgan said, everyone agreeing with him.

"I know." Reid said with a smile still watching the one and only girl he ever has loved.

-Please rate/review or follow or like or whatever you want to do. I love hearing feed back! And if you would like to give me any ideas or just want to talk you can always PM me!

Love you all!

Poohah


	4. Chapter 4

As the team sat down they noticed the small things that belonged to Lottie in Spencer's apartment. They had all been there before but never really notice it. A kiss the cook apron was hanging off the side of the fridge, a record player was by the tv, dozens of painting and pictures were hung on the wall, a guitar in the corner of the room, and to top it all off Lottie's clothes were all over the entire apartment.

"I hope you guys like Italian, it's about the only thing I can cook other than Russian food. Sometimes I like to experiment with Indian food but Spencer always says it's too hot." Lottie said putting all of the dishes on the table.

"We'll have to cook together sometime then." Rossi said sitting at the table with the rest of the team. Lottie smiled at him nodding her head. Spencer smiled at Lottie and gave her a small kiss before pulling her to their seats.

"I made some Alfredo pasta with Parmesan crusted chicken and garlic bread. I hope you all like it." The team smiled at Lottie and began eating. All of them were amazed at the quality of the food, it came close to Rossi's.

Reid gave everyone a small smile that the team noticed he only use when Lottie was around. If they ever doubted they were in love, they knew for sure now.

"So tell me how he proposed, little girl." Morgan questioned half way through dinner.

"Well when I was 15 I thought it would be fun to go to a party with one of my friends. I had been trying to quit doing drugs for about 6 months at the time and had been sober for almost 2 months. So I went to the party and of course like any other party my friends, at the time, threw was nothing but sex, drugs, and alcohol. Stupid me did some drugs that honestly I didn't even know the name of, and at the time, I didn't care. Next thing I know it's 2 am and I started drinking. After the first drink I don't remember much until I woke up in the hospital 7 hours later." Lottie said a small sad smile.

"At 3:27am I got a call from James, Lottie's dad, to go to the hospital because Lottie OD'ed at a party. Honestly I didn't even know she was at a party, I thought she had one home and to bed after I said goodnight to her earlier." Spencer said squeezing Lottie's hand. Everyone was silent trying to figure out where this story was going. "When I got to the hospital she was out cold. I had to wait 6 hours and 36 minutes for her to wake up and the whole time I didn't think she would. Well when she woke up James and I chewed her out for going to a party and made her promise to never see those people ever again. After James left I told Lottie that I thought I had really lost her. After she told me that she was still there and would always be there, I maned up and told her that I loved her and wanted to be with her the rest of my life. I never wanted to feel what I felt in those 6 hours ever again. So I asked her to marry me." Spencer said simply at the end, like it was no big deal.

"What did you say?" Emily asked Lottie.

"I said no." Lottie said simply.

"What? Why?" Asked Garcia, everyone was surprised she was able to stay quiet that long.

"Even though at that moment it was the happiest moment of my life, I said no because I didn't want to get married." Lottie smiled at everyone. "Next thing I know he started asking me at every chance he could. He actually asked me when I was taking a shower one time. Just up and walked I to the bathroom and said 'Lottie marry me.' Like who does that? Anyway after 186 times of asking me and 3 years, I finally said yes on my 18th birthday. I wanted it to be legal."

The team knew there was something more that Reid and Lottie weren't telling them, they were profilers it's their job to read people. They didn't push it though.

"She drove me crazy for 3 years, I never knew why she kept saying no. She loved me and I loved her, I thought it was simple." Reid explained.

Lottie just smiled at him and patted his arm. "Next thing I knew Spencer was offered the position at the FBI. I was so proud of him."

"Next thing I knew, Lottie was being scouted." Reid included.

"Scouted for what?" Hotch asked.

"Music, she's a prodigy too."

"I am not! I just love music!" Lottie exclaimed, she hated when someone called her a prodigy, it put too much pressure on her.

"So we have a genius with an eidetic memory and a musical prodigy?" Morgan questioned. He couldn't believe it, another thing that made them complete opposites.

"She knows how to hack too!" Reid exclaimed, he sometimes liked to show Lottie off. She didn't mind, she did it too.

"Wait! What?!" Garcia was surprised! She had dug up as much information on Lottie as she could. Nothing in there said she was a hacker.

"Yeah it's something I picked up from one of Spencer's friends when he was at Cal Tech. It's nothing big I can just bypass some mainframes."

"You call the pentagon a mainframe?" Reid asked with a raised eyebrow to his fiancé.

"PENTAGON!" All of the team yelled.

"That was one time! I only did it to see if I could!" Lottie said waving her hands at her new friends.

"Wait. You said your last name is Volkov?" Hotch asked.

"Yes."

"I knew I heard that name before. Scarlotta Volkov was recruited by the FBI before we had Garcia. She was supposed to have Garcia's job." Hotch explained. Everyone look astounded, they didn't think anyone was better than Garcia, but here's a girl that was offered the position first.

Lottie just gave them a small smile. "I would have never took the job, the computer stuff I do is just for fun when I get bored. Music is my true passion."

"Is that what you do now?" Asked Rossi.

"Yes, when I was 20 I was scouted by Capitol Records in LA. At the time Spencer had been at the FBI for a little over a year. I thought it would be something fun to do because I was home alone a lot. But I blew up an had to partially move to LA because it was easier."

"Wow Reid, your wife's a famous singer." Morgan said in amazement. He honestly didn't think Reid could even talk to a girl and he was engaged to a famous singer.

"I know, I'm proud of her." Reid said giving a Lottie a little kiss. He pulled her into his arms and gave everyone the biggest smile they had ever seen.

"Is that why you kept it a secret?" Asked Garcia.

And like almost every other answer Lottie had given the team, what she said was vague. "Partly."

For being profilers, the team could not figure Lottie out. She hid so much but also gave away information like it was nothing. She explained her drug addiction and told them that she hacked the pentagon, who gives away information like that, but won't say why they kept an engagement a secret.

What the BAU didn't realize was that Spencer and Lottie getting married was a lot more complicated than they thought.

"So how long are you staying?" Asked Emily to ease the tension in the room a little bit.

"I'm here for another 5 days then I'm going to do a concert in London and Ireland, the I have a recording session with one of my friends. But then I have 5 months off to do absolutely nothing but spend time with Spencer." Her smile was so wide, she truly was happiest when she was with Spencer.

"Wow, so we'll be seeing you more then!" Garcia exclaimed.

Lottie simply nodded at everyone, resting her head on Spencer's shoulder.

"Well guys as much fun as it is answering all your questions, Lottie is getting tired so I think I better put her to bed." Everyone smiled at how adorable Reid was. They all nodded and said their goodbyes, Rossi making Lottie promise to cook with him and Garcia promising Lottie that they would get lunch together soon.

Lottie smiled at everyone and thanked them for coming, walking them out of the door. She turned around once she had locked the door to see Spencer standing so close to her she couldn't move.

"I really like your team Spence, they seem pretty fun." Lottie said wrapping her arms around Spencer's neck, his arms automatically went around her waist.

"They liked you too. I just think their happy that I have someone that I love so much and that loves me back." Reid said rubbing his nose against Lottie's.

She smiled and gave him a kiss.

"Well Mr. Reid, I am not tired at all. In fact I am wide awake."

"And what do you suggest I do about that?" Reid asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Oh you know what to do." Lottie gave him a seductive smirk an pushed him into their bedroom.

Reid just smiled, thinking how lucky he was to have Lottie.

**Thank you to every one for reading! **

**And a special thank you to tannerose5 and TVHollywoodDiva for reviewing. It makes me so happy to know what you guys think! **

**Love you all!**

**Poohahbear**


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days were the same, Lottie would come to the BAU just before lunch time, talk to everyone for a few minutes, then take Spencer out to lunch. When Spencer wasn't at work, him and Lottie would read together, or watch movies, or he would watch her write new songs. He was always fascinated by the way she wrote.

Finally it was the last day the Lottie would be there before she came back for 5 months. Lottie had a early flight that morning so Spencer said he would take her before he went to work.

"I'm going to miss you Lottie." Spencer said pulling Lottie closer as they checked her bags at the airport.

"We've been apart for longer than 2 weeks before, we can do it. Plus when I get back, you'll have me all to yourself for 5 months." Lottie replied smiling at him.

"I know." Spencer smiled at her. "But I don't think I'll have you to myself anymore, Garcia is already asking when you will be back so you can go shopping with her."

"We've already made plans actually." Lottie replied.

Spencer laughed, that was just like Lottie. "Call me when you get off the plane please."

"It's going to be late love."

"Still call me. I just just want to make sure your okay."

"Okay, I will. I love you Spencer." Lottie said giving him a kiss.

"I love you too Scarlotta. Please be careful, I don't want to lose you." Spencer said hugging Lottie close. He couldn't imagine life without Lottie.

"You won't ever lose me Spencer." Lottie said hugging him back. " I have to go now, I'll see you later."

"See you later."

Ever since they met, Lottie would never say goodbye to Spencer. She thought that when you said goodbye, it was for good. Eventually Spencer caught on and started satin see you later instead.

They kissed one last time before Spencer let Lottie go. She walked through security having a bit of trouble because one of her earring set off the alarm, Spencer laughed at that. When Lottie got to the stairs to go to the terminal, she turned around an mouthed I love you to Spencer, then blew him a kiss. He made the motion of grabbing the kiss and putting it right next to his heart, tell Lottie he would always love her without any words.

Spencer walked back to his car in the parking garage hoping that the next 2 weeks would fly by, just like he hoped every time Lottie left.

The next few days went by pretty slow for Spencer. There wasn't any case to come in yet so everyone in the BAU was taking this time to catch up on paperwork. Reid being the genius that he was already had all of his done, so his mind was occupied by the one thing that always seem to be there, Lottie. He wondered how Ireland was, how many people were at the concert, if Ryan was making sure that Lottie was okay, if Lottie had called James in the past few days, the list was endless.

* * *

"You okay kid?" Morgan asked Reid the 3rd day since Lottie had left. The past few days Reid hadn't had to hide what he was feeling because the team actually knew about Lottie now.

"I'm fine, I just miss her. Like she said, we've been apart for a longer amount of time before, 2 weeks is nothing." Reid smiled at Morgan.

"How long have you two been apart before?" Questioned Morgan, sitting on the edge of Reid's desk.

"7 months, 22 days, 5 hours, and 16 minutes." Reid responded automatically.

"Wow." Morgan couldn't believe that they had been apart for that amount of time before. He was seeing what 3 days did to Reid, he couldn't imagine 7 months. None the less having to hide it from them. Morgan was still curious as to why Reid and Lottie had hid their engagement, as the rest of the team, but no one pushed it. If there was one thing they were sure about that couple, it was that when they were pushed for information, they closed up.

"Just another 10 days and she'll be back kid."

"Yeah." Reid sighed going back to his work.

* * *

A week later nothing had changed, Reid was still in a little bit of a mood. Him and Lottie had skyped twice since she left and talked on the phone every night. She told him how her concerts went and that she was now writing with one of her friends Ed Sheeran. He told her that they hadn't had a case since she had left and that he was hoping that they wouldn't get any before she came back. Reid's wish wasn't answered.

As soon as he got into the office the Thursday before Lottie was supposed to be back, Hotch said that they had a case. A young girl was stabbed to death and left sitting on a swing at a park in Portland, Oregon. She was the 3rd girl that it happened to, so the BAU was called in.

"Wheels up in 30." Hotch said walking back into his office.

Reid quickly pulled out his phone texting Lottie that he had a case and didn't know if he would make it back in time to pick her up when she got back. Reid quickly grabbed his go bag from under his desk and followed his team mates out to the car that would take them to the airport.

After getting debriefed on the case, the team still had 2 more hours before they would land. Reid decided that this would be a good time to call Lottie.

"Hey babe." She answered on the second ring like she was expecting his call.

"Hey, hows the writing going?"

"Good, Ed had a great idea for a new song just before you called. He's writing it down right now." She explained.

"Im sorry to disturb you, I just wanted to talk to you before we landed. You know its hard to talk when I'm working a case." Reid said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

The team all watched as Reid continued to talk to Lottie until the stewardess told him he needed to put his phone away because they were descending.

"Okay, I have to go Lottie."

"Okay I love you. Ill see you when I get back." She said with a sniffle. Reid knew that as soon as he hung up the phone she would be crying in either Ed's or Ryan's arms. How he wished he was with her so she didn't have to cry.

"I love you too. See you later Scarlotta." Reid then hung up the phone before he could hear her start crying. He gave out a heavy sigh.

"It's tough isn't it." Rossi asked looking at Reid like the rest of the team.

"Most of the times yes, but we both love our jobs and won't hold each other back. She's the only reason that I was offered a position at the FBI in the first place. I was supposed to go work at a mental hospital or something of the sort." Reid explained turning to his team mates.

"What do you mean she's the one that got you the job." Hotch questioned, he had heard nothing of the sort.

"Lottie knows Strauss. She convinced Strauss that I would be good asset to the BAU. I never thought Strauss would actually listen to her." Reid said shaking his head at the memory of Lottie yelling at his boss to give him the job.

Everyone was shocked, they didn't think anyone could change Strauss' mind about anything; Hotch certainly couldn't. They all continued to look at Reid trying to figure out exactly who Lottie really was.

"When you guys hung up, you called her by her real name. I've never heard you do that before, so why then?" Morgan asked.

Reid just smiled at them and gave a soft chuckle. "It actually was an accident, after the whole OD thing happened with her. I started calling her Scarlotta instead of Lottie so that she would know that I was serious. After a while she said that whenever I called her Scarlotta that she knew I meant business. Now whenever we leave each other I say 'See you later Scarlotta' so she knows that this isn't the last time we see each other."

The team smiled at Reid, they could tell how in love him and Lottie were. They had never seen him as happy as he is when he's with Lottie. Now all they needed to do was solve this case and go back home so Reid could be with her. They just hoped that they solved it quick so that Reid would be there when Lottie came home.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who has followed or liked this story! It really means a lot to me. Another special thank you to tannerose5 for reviewing!**


	6. Chapter 6

By 8pm Sunday, the team had solved the case. It was fairly easy, some wacko had escaped from the mental hospital a town over and started killing woman that looked like his ex-girlfriend. Spencer was beyond happy to find out he would be home in time to pick up Lottie. When the team got back to the hotel Spencer immediately called Lottie to tell her the good news.

After the phone ringing three times Reid hung up, he knew that if Lottie didn't answer by the third ring she was busy. He sighed hoping that she would call him back soon.

"You'll see her tomorrow Reid, now get some sleep. We have an early flight in the morning." Rossi said passing Reid in the way to his hotel room.

Reid just nodded at him and looked to the black night sky silently telling Lottie that he loved her and he would see her soon.

* * *

The next morning Reid tried calling Lottie again, only for it to go to voicemail. Lottie never let a call go to voicemail. Reid had a queazy feeling in his stomach.

As soon as Reid got on the plane he pulled out his phone, dialing Lottie's managers, Ryan, number.

"Reid! It's been forever!" Ryan answered on the second ring. "Shouldn't you be calling Lottie?"

"I tried last night but she didn't answer, I figured she was busy writing or something. But I called her a little bit earlier and her phone went to voicemail..." Reid trailed off.

"What? That's not like her. She went back to her room after writing with Ed last night, and now that you mention it she hasn't came to bother me yet and it's almost 4. I thought maybe she was just sleeping late or something. Let me go to her room and I'll call you back." Spencer could hear shuffling over the phone.

"Okay." Reid replied hanging up.

"What's going on?" Emily asked as her and Hotch got onto the plane.

"Lottie isn't answering her phone and Ryan said that she hasn't bothered him all day. He's checking on her right now." Reid said sighing and running his fingers through his hair.

The team just nodded and went about their business.

10 minutes later Reid's phone started ringing.

"Ryan?"

"I CAN'T FIND HER REID! I don't know where she is, and the front desk said that they haven't seen her leave at all!" Ryan screamed into the phone.

"Why do you mean you can't find her!" Reid screamed back.

"She's gone! Her bags are still in the room and her fucking purse is still there too! I don't know what to do!" Ryan said freaking out.

"Ryan calm down. Book the first flight back to DC and meet me at the FBI building." Reid said calmly but the team could see the worry on his face.

"What the fuck do you mean book a tic..." Reid cut Ryan off by hanging up the phone.

"Reid what's wrong?" Asked Morgan, but he was ignored. It was like Reid was in a different world dialing a number on his phone.

"James? They found her. Ryan said she's missing. Yeah... Uh huh. Yeah I know. Should we? Yeah. Okay meet me in DC and we'll go from there. Yeah same place. Okay see you then." Was all the team heard.

"Reid, what is wrong?" Hotch asked. It seemed to knock Reid out of whatever trance he was in. He looked at them with a crazy expression.

"I haven't been completely honest with you guys." Reid said twiddling his thumbs.

"Explain." Was all Hotch said.

"Okay but before I can tell you what's going on, I'll have to tell you a little bit about Lottie." Reid started out.

"So you remember how Lottie said she was adopted by James because her parents were killed by their neighbor?" Everyone nodded.

"Well that was only partly true. The guy that killed Lottie's parents wasn't a neighbor per say, it was their boss." At that point everyone looked confused.

"Lottie's parents were part of the Russian mafia." Silence, absolute silence.

"What!" Morgan screamed. "You mean to tell me your fiancé is a part of the Mafia?!"

"Her parents were not her." Reid said with a glare. "She doesn't want anything to do with the mafia. "

"Reid you should know that if the parents are in the mafia it's automatic that the kid is." Hotch explained.

"I know, that's one reason they are after her. God I thought it was finally over." He mumbled the last part to himself.

"So what are we going to do?" Morgan asked. Reid head whipped straight to him.

"You guys will do nothing, when we land you'll go back to FBI and talk to Garcia for me." Reid almost growled. No one knew what to say, they had never seen Reid like this before.

"Why Garcia?" Rossi asked?

"Right after Lottie met everyone, she asked Garcia for some help should this ever happen." Reid explained.

* * *

When the jet landed Reid was the first one off. He was practically running to his car.

"Reid you should wait for us!" Emily yelled trying to keep up.

"I told you guys, go home! Garcia and I can handle this!" Reid said not even turning around.

"REID!" Hotch yelled grabbing Reid's arm. "This team is a famliy, and since Lottie is your fiance she is a part of this family. We are going to help you."

"Fine! Just don't get in the way." Reid said shaking Hotch off. None of the team had ever heard Reid talk like that before, and at that moment they realized, this was a life or death situation. The mafia weren't trying to get Lottie to join anymore, they were trying to kill her. Everyone jumped into their cars, speeding to the FBI offices.

* * *

When the team walked into the BAU floor, everything seemed normal. Except a man around the age of 45 sitting on the edge of Reid's desk.

"Spencer, please tell me this is just a false alarm and you and Lottie are just playing a prank on me." The man said.

"I honestly wish it was James, but it's true. She's missing." Reid said with a sigh.

James rubbed his hand on his face, sighing also.

"Lets go talk to Garcia." Reid said walking towards Garcia's bat cave.

When they got there Garcia was playing a video game on her computer.

"Garcia! I need that favor now." Reid said as soon as he walked in.

"What?" Garcia asked shocked, almost falling out of her chair.

"I need you locate the chip." Reid said camly. The team couldn't believe how calm he was acting.

"Oh, okay." Garcia said pulling up a different screen on her computer.

"When Lottie was 13 she was kidnapped by the Mafia and they implanted a chip into her, so they would be able to track her where ever she went. Almost a year went by before we realized it. She disabled it and we thought that was the end of it. I guess she had a bad feeling something was going to happen and asked Garcia to hack the chips tracker, so that if they were to take her, we would be able to locate her." Reid explained sitting down next to Garcia.

After a couple minutes of silence except for the typing on the computer, Garcia yelled "I FOUND HER!"

"Where?" James asked.

"She's over poland at the minute, I'm guessing she's on a plane." Garcia said.

"Garcia check customs entries into England within the past two days." Reid said.

"What names am I looking for?" She asked.

"Ivan Volkov or Demitri Ricci." James said.

Garcia nodded then typed the names into the computer.

"Demitri Ricci flew in days ago and left early this morning." She said to James.

"Shit!" He yelled. "Its for sure them."

Hotch looked at James and Reid for a second and said something that no one could ever think he would say.

"Wheels up in 30, we have some one to save."

Everyone looked at him surprised.

"Okay, I'll call Stephanie and Adrian, they should be in Moscow at the moment." James said, already dialing numbers on his phone.

"I'll see if Aiden can meet us there." Reid said grabbing his phone from his pocket.

"Who are they Reid?" Morgan asked.

"Stephanie and Adrian agents undercover in the Mafia that have been helping us for years. They tell us whenever the Mafia has a lead on Lottie. Aiden is an old friend of Lottie's that has helped us out on more than one occasion, he's trained in everyone weapon along with martial arts. He was the one that rescued Lottie when she was kidnapped before." Reid explained.

Everyone nodded and starting getting everything together for their trip, and the same thing was on everyone's mind, were they going to make it back this time?

* * *

**I just wanted to say thank you for everyone that has liked, followed or even viewed this story. You all honestly don't know how much it means to me. I also want to say a special thank you to tannerrose, harl956, schnatzin, red2013, TVHollywoodDiva, Criminal-Minds-Superfan, and kadeeson12345 for reviewing!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Darkness, that's all Lottie saw. It was familiar to her though, she had spent years in it before. It wasn't the darkness he was afraid of, it was what was hiding in it. Before it was monsters, animals, that took pleasure in other peoples pain. Now, she couldn't even imagine what was awaiting her.

Looking around, she saw nothing. Just pure darkness.

After what seemed it hours to her, she heard a latch being turned. A door, that she didn't even realize was there, opened and let in a little bit of light, allowing Lottie to take in her surroundings. Dark and damp, brick walls with dried up blood splattered on it. It gave her flashbacks.

Through the door walked to one person Lottie had hoped she would never see again, Ivan.

"My little Lottie, what a pleasure it is to see you again." He said walking closer to her.

"Wish I could say the same Ivan." She spat.

He just smirked at her and raised her chin with his finger, making her look directly in his eyes.

"Little Lottie, oh how I wish you were nicer to me. We've had such great times together." He said in a sickly sweet voice, smiling at her.

"If you call kidnapping, torturing, and starving me 'great times' then yeah, we've had a fucking ball."

Ivan just chuckled at what Lottie said.

"Now now little Lottie, you shouldn't be saying words like that. I guess I will have to teach you a lesson." Ivan smirked evilly.

Lottie shuddered as Ivan picked up a small scalpel, she had had worse, but it all hurt the same. She just hoped and wished that Spencer would be there soon.

* * *

Reid sat on the plane, his foot moving up and down quickly has he tried to think.

Ryan had met them back at the FBI offices and they filled him on everything. He decided he would stay in DC to help out Garcia however he could, because he knew he was of no help to the team.

Reid had called Aiden who had happened to be in Baltimore at the time and met the team at the airport in DC. James had called Stephanie and Adrian to see what was going on, and why hadn't they been told that the mafia was on Lottie's tail.

"Steph said that they had no idea that they knew where Lottie was. She hacked into their systems, and they had out everything pertaining to Lottie in an encrypted file that even took her 2 days to crack. They are getting better, they know that someone is feeding us information." James said typing away at his computer.

The team plus James and Aiden were on their way to Russia to meet up with Stephanie and Adrian to find out what step to take next.

"So do we know where she is being held?" Emily questioned.

"She's in one of three places. Moscow, Kazan, or Murmansk. I'm guessing Murmansk, it's on the Kola Peninsula and has a pretty easy escape should anything happen. We will have to wait for Stephanie to finish with the files before we truly know." Aiden said sitting behind James and next to Morgan.

Aiden was a young man, no older than 30 with long blonde hair and the bluest of blue eyes. He more looked like a model than the killing machine James and Reid described him as.

"So we basically having nothing to do until we land?" Asked Morgan.

"Precisely." James said still not looking away from the computer. What exactly he was doing, no one knew.

The team were still a little bit skeptical of James and Aiden. They knew that James was Lottie's adopted dad but they didn't know how he knew so much information. Aiden was a complete mystery to them. Reid had barely said anything since talking to Garcia back in DC. Hotch had a feeling what was going through his head, most likely the same thing that was going through his head when Haley was killed.

"So how do you know Lottie?" Hotch asked Aiden. Aiden smiled at him and looked to the ceiling of the plane.

"Now that is a fun story to tell." Aiden said crossing his arms. "Our mother were friends back when they were kids, and had kept contact through the years. They ended up joining the Mafia together and met twin brothers. They soon got married and I was born. 6 years later, a little ball of sunshine named Lottie was born. We're cousins if you didn't put that together. By the time Lottie was born I was already training and becoming the assassin that Ivan wanted me to be. But when Lottie was born, everything changed. I didn't care about what weapon was the best to kill someone quietly with, or what time I was training, nothing mattered but her. Our parents were the same way. At first no one really noticed the change, they thought our parents were just becoming pickier with who they wanted to kill or what job they wanted to take. But Ivan soon found out what was really happening. Lottie was almost 3 when Ivan killed my parents. She was 5 when her parents were killed."

Everyone just sat there stunned. Of course Reid and James already knew all of this.

"Lottie was taken after that. For 6 months I wondered where she was and if there was anything I could do to help her or find her." Aiden said looking down at the ground. "Just when I was about to give up hope, there was a knock at me door. There was Lottie torn clothes, dirt and blood everywhere, looking like she was beaten to hell, with a smile on her face. She ran into my arms and didn't let go for hours. When I looked back to the doorway there was this decked out in black jut smiling at the two of us. That's when I met James. He was like a hero to me back then, he saved my little Lottie and brought her back. When Lottie was well enough, James adopted her and brought us both to America, now almost 18 years later we have to go back to the one place we hate. Aiden explained.

The team was silent. Emily had a few tears in her eyes that she was trying to not let fall, Hotch, Morgan, and Rossi were all clutching there fists an looking at the ground. None of them could believe what had happened to Lottie, and for her to still be so happy is what puzzled them. Morgan looked to Reid and saw him in the same position. He reached over and pay his leg.

"We'll find her Spencer, don't worry."

"I know we'll find her, what I'm worried about is if we find her in time. I've seen what Ivan has done to her, I was wishing that I would never have to see that again." Reid said biting his lip.

"Don't worry Reid, we know exactly where she is thanks to Garcia. Stephanie and Adrian confirmed it. We'll go in stealth and get her out before they even know she's gone." James explained.

"You know that's not what's going to happen." Reid said back. Aiden nodded in agreement.

"He's right James. This isn't a simple rescue mission again, this is the once and for all mission. Ivan is going to be dead after this, whether I'm alive or not."

A grave silence was left after Aiden said that. No one knew how to comment to that.

* * *

"So who exactly is Ivan."Rossi asked after a little while.

"Mine and Lottie's uncle." Aiden replied with a straight face.

Now that, no one saw coming.

* * *

**Thank you to every one that liked or followed this story! It means the world to me that you actually like it! If you have any ideas or suggestions on my writing or for the story, please pm me! I want to respond to all of the comments but it is hard to do it because I do everything on my phone because I am never home and never have access to a computer. A special thank you to red2013, Criminal-minds-superfan, tannerose5, kadeeson12345, Lenika08, schnatzin, tvhollywooddiva, & marnie2598. **

**tannerose- I did think about putting Clyde in at first but I couldn't think of a way to incorporate him. I honestly haven't seen every episode of Criminal Minds so I am missing a few things.  
**

**I honestly thought that everyone would get the mafia thing as soon as you read about Lottie being Russian. Is it only me that thinks most Russians are in the Mafia in stories? Guess so. **

**Also if any has noticed, JJ is not with the team at the moment. Now why I did that was not because this takes place during the time that she left, it's because she is away at the moment. She will most likely be in the last chapter. **

**And the last thing that I have to say to everyone is that there will only be 2 more chapters of A Secret No One Could Believe. I am adding an Epilogue, so I guess you could say that there is chapters left. **

**Once again thank you to everyone for all the positive feedback, you have no idea what it means to me.**

**Love you all**

**pooh**


	8. Notice! please read!

**Hey guys!**

I have gotten a lot of comments, especially on the last chapter, that said you want me to continue this story.

Im sorry to say that this will be the end of A Secret No One Could Believe...

**But!**

I am going to be doing a sequel!

I need your help though! I already have an idea that I am going to use in the next story, but I want to know if you guys want it to be a lovey/dovey happy everyone wins in the end type of story OR would you like a little bit of heart break but still a happy ending type of story!

**I really need help guys! please let me know SOON! **

**Which every type has the most votes by midnight eastern US time on 11/22/13 will be the one I will go with. **

I just want to say a MASSIVE thank you to everyone that has commented, liked, followed, or just read this story. I am thinking about also starting a new story thats not a criminal minds story, I don't know what Category I will be doing yet but it's just an idea!

Also some of you telling me things in comments and I don't know if you want me to respond to them or not. If you would like me to respond to whatever you are saying just tell me in the comment to pm you the response or to just **pm** me yourself.

thank you all for everything.

Love you guys

pooh


	9. Chapter 8

"Why won't you give up?" Ivan said as he brought the whip down on Lottie's back again. For the past 3 hours he had been doing the same thing, whipping her into hell, trying to get information out of her.

"Because they were my family, you never turn your back on family. Even when they turn their back on you." She said back to him gritting her teeth for what seemed like the millionth time. She had been in pain before, the last time he kidnapped her, but this was pushing her limit. Lottie honestly didn't know how much more she could take.

"Just give me the information and we can stop all of this. Be a good girl little Lottie." Ivan sickly smiled.

"Never."

"Fine have it your way." He said as the whip came down again on her bloody back

And for the first time, Lottie let out a scream.

* * *

Reid jumped from his seat. He had a cold feeling running down his spine. The only other time it ever happened was the last time Lottie got kidnapped. He knew it wasn't good.

"We have to hurry. Lottie's been gone for 3 days now, there's no telling what Ivan has done to her." Reid said walking into the room where all of there information had been put. Stephanie and Adrian where glad to give over any information that they had on Ivan, which honestly wasn't that much. They knew from Aiden how merciless he could be, but they didn't know how far he would go on Lottie. Before, when she had been kidnapped, he had wanted her alive. But now, he couldn't care less.

"We know were he has her, it's just getting in there is the problem. Ivan has her in the most guarded base he has. Between the electronic locks and the guards, its going to be a miracle to get in." Adrian said crossing his arms.

"Hey baby girl." Morgan said answer his phone as it rang.

"I FOUND IT!" She screamed into the receiver.

"What did you find?" Asked Reid.

" Well the base that Ivan is currently using used to be a Library back in the 50's. Since library records are public I looked them up and there is a tunnel that leads straight to the main floor. It used to be used to smuggle people away from the Mafia. Funny huh? Anywho, there is an entrance to the tunnel about 100 miles from where you are." She said quickly. She just wanted Lottie to be rescued and to come back home.

"Garcia is there any possible way you can access the cameras in the base?" Hotch questioned.

"No idea but I can try."

"Please, for Lottie." Reid asked.

"Anything for her." She replied.

"Alright, thanks baby girl." Morgan said hanging up the phone.

"So if we are able to get in, how are we even going to get to Lottie?" Emily asked.

"Lets go look at the basement." James said smiling. The team was in for a treat.

"Lottie had this built after the first time she got kidnapped. I knew I shouldn't have given her her parents money at a young age." James said as he walked down the stairs to the basement, turning the light on.

In the basement the walls were lined with huge guns, in the middle was an island that had smaller hand guns, the back wall had a grenade launcher and a bazooka, the cabinets under the walls were stocked with different kinds of ammo. The were also belts and holsters just lying around.

The team was stunned, why in the world would a 14 year old girl buy this to put in her basement.

"You have to remember, this is what we grew up with. By the age of 5 we were expected to know how to shoot a gun and take down a person twice our size. Lottie excelled in it, though she didn't have much training before he parents died. James continued it after he adopted her." Aiden explained running his hand over a few guns. It had been a while since he had been in the field, he would never be able to forget how to fire a gun though.

"How exactly do you know all of this stuff James?" Rossi asked, still puzzled by the man,

"I was in the CIA Special Forces. My first assignment was taking down the Mafia, I didn't expect to find Lottie though." James said remember the day.

"Why exactly is Ivan targeting Lottie though? I mean weren't your parents traitors too Aiden. No offense." Morgan asked.

"None taken. Mine parents were yes, but Ivan was Lottie's dad's twin he told him a lot more than he told my dad, his younger brother. Just before Lottie's parents were killed they told Lottie something that Ivan must have wanted to keep a secret. Whatever it is, Ivan wants to kill Lottie because of it." Aiden explained.

"Well what is it." Hotch asked.

"No one but Lottie knows, she won't risk anyone else's life." Reid said sadly. Then it clicked to the team.

"That's why you guys haven't gotten married." Morgan exclaimed. Reid nodded looking down.

"She sad that if she took my name, it would easier for Ivan to find me. Especially when I started at the FBI. She didn't want anything to happen to me. It is also a reason why we don't see each other often. Our jobs keep us apart but there are a lot of times were we could see each other. We can't be seen together to often to look like more than just friends. Ivan would find me in a heart beat. He has been keep tabs on Lottie since I met her. I can't wait for this to be over so that I can finally just be with her without hiding." Reid said sighing at the end. The team looked at Reid, all wearing a sad expression. They knew that Reid and Lottie don't see each other a lot, but to make it look like they were just friends must have been hard.

"Don't worry Reid, we'll get her back." Morgan said pulling Reid into a side hug.

* * *

"Come on Lottie, I don't have all day." Ivan said impatiently. He had been trying to get the information from Lottie for almost 2 days now, he really didn't want to kill her, but he would if he had to.

"Where did they put it Lottie?"

"I am not going to tell you." She said weakly. She had been beaten, whipped, burned, and more. She knew she couldn't take to much more. Lottie hadn't eaten in 3 days and the only water she had was when they poured water on her after burning her, to make the scars heal faster.

"Just tell me where they hid the money Lottie, then I will set you free." Ivan said grabbing Lottie's hair and pulling it up so she was looking directly into his eyes.

"Even if I did tell you where it was, you would still kill me." She spat at him.

"Of course I would. You have kept this from me for years and have escaped me to many times. It's not going to happen again." Ivan said glaring at her. She just smiled at him, her teeth covered in blood.

"Go to fucking hell, uncle."

"YOU LITT-" Ivan started to scream but was interrupted but a banging noise from downstairs.

"Boss someone just blew up the entrance from the tunnels!" One of Ivan's lackeys yelled from the doorway.

Lottie smiled, she knew it was James and Aiden, she could feel it.

"I guess you will never knew know." Lottie chuckled. Ivan snapped his head towards her, glaring.

He slammed the door to the room that Lottie was in and started down the stairs. He saw a mess of blood from one of the rooms that he assumed lead to the tunnels. He quickly pulled the gun from his side, quietly moving between the bodies following the noises of gun shots.

What he didn't know was that Reid had snuck up from the tunnels as soon as he passed and started for the room up the stairs that he saw Ivan come from.

That was the plan, the team plus Aiden, James, Adrian, and Stephanie would distract all the guards and draw Ivan out of the room they knew he was holding Lottie in. Reid was to hid in the tunnels until they cleared them and find Lottie, taking her back through the tunnels into the car they had waiting on the other side.

Garcia had found a way to hack into the cameras and put a still image in there, but it only lasted 10 minutes. Thankfully they had been able to get through the tunnels in that amount of time and blew up the door leading into the base.

Now Reid's only job was making sure that Lottie was safe. He quickly found the room that Lottie was in and kicked open the door.

There in the middle of the room with her head down was Lottie, tied to a chair, her shirt ripped open from the back blood dripping from it. Reid could see the whip scars from there. Burn scars covered most of her legs and arms, Reid could see they were fresh. When Lottie heard the door being kicked down she almost thought that it was Ivan coming back but when she looked up she was met with the eyes of the man she loved. She had never been so happy in her than at that moment.

Reid rushed over to Lottie untying her gently.

"Come one Baby, we have to get out of here." Reid said softly to her.

"Where is Aiden, and James." She said weakly having Reid support most of her weight.

"They are downstairs with the team, distracting Ivan so I can rescue you." He said quickly, moving as fast as Lottie could in the state she was in.

"Reid I have to do it, I can't leave knowing that he is still alive. It has to end here." She said strongly. Reid didn't think she had it in her at the moment. Lottie still amazed him every second.

"Lottie your safety and health is more important at the moment." He tried to reason with her.

"Spencer, if he isn't dead then my safety and health will just be in jeopardy again. Let me do this." She said stubbornly taking the gun from his waist band. She walked proudly like nothing was wrong with her and she wasn't in pain.

Lottie walked down the stairs and into the living room where she heard the last yell come from. There in the living room were the BAU team plus her friend, cousin, and father on one side, and Ivan on the other.

Even though he was very much out numbered, he wasn't going to go down with out a fight.

Before anyone could even blink, Lottie shot a bullet straight through Ivan's head. He dropped to the floor a second later.

"Good riddance motherfucker." Lottie said dropping to the ground passing out.

The team jumped into action. Reid quickly and gently picking up Lottie and everyone running back into the tunnel back to the cars on the other side.

The one thing on everyone's mind were, are they going to make it in time.

* * *

**So this is the second to last chapter! The next chapter will be the last, but there will be an epilogue/prologue to the next story which will be a sequel! **

**I need you guys to comment what type of story you are voting for! It would really help me out! **

**And if you have no idea what I am talking about, then you did not read the notice which makes me very disappointed in you. So please read the notice to be filled in.**

**Once again I would like to thank everyone who has liked, followed or read the story! You guys make me want to continue it and give me so much inspiration! **

**A special thank you to marnie2598, tannerose5, kadeeson12345, Sue1313, Lenika08, red2013, schnatzin, Criminal-minds-superfan, and ItsKay2010 for commenting on the last chapter! **

**I love you all and thank you so much!**

**pooh**

**DONT FORGET TO VOTE PLEASE!**


	10. Chapter 9 Part 1

When Lottie woke up, all she could see was white. Crisp, clean, sterile white. She hated it. She tried moving up but was stopped by a hand forcing her to lay back down. There he was, bags under his eyes, cheeks hollowed out, hair in a mess everywhere, and looking skinnier than ever, her fiancé.

Spencer had such a concerned look on his face, all she could do was smile at him and give his hand a squeeze. Spencer gave out a sigh of relief, kissing the palm of her hand. No words had to be said between them, they knew what they were thinking.

After 20 minutes of just sitting next to each other, Spencer spoke up.

"I really thought I was going to lose you that time. I don't know what I would have done Lottie. It was excruciating." He whispered as if talking any louder would make Lottie disappear.

She smiled at him and gave him a kiss, reassuring him that she was there and wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. They sat there for a couple hours just exchanging small kisses and whispering to each other. Just glad to be together and alive.

Around 3 in the afternoon, there was a knock at the door. Spencer gave Lottie a quick kiss, getting up to answer the door. The team filled into the room, Garcia the first one to run over to Lottie, talking a mile a minute.

"Please don't ever scare me like that again!" She practically yelled grabbing Lottie's hand. "I didn't think you were coming back."

"I'm sorry, but he is gone now." Lottie said softly to Garcia who looked like she was about to cry. Even thought Garcia hadn't known Lottie for a long time she felt a connection to the younger girl and she felt like she had to protect her.

"You don't happen to have any more psycho uncles bent on killing you, do you?" Morgan joked with Lottie. Everyone laughed at that.

"No they are all gone, might have a few aunts that wouldn't mind me dead though." Lottie said laughing at the end.

At that moment everyone in that room, knew that Lottie would be okay. She might have looked like a small fragile doll, she was anything but. She was a fighter, a savior. She wouldn't let anyone take her down.

"Guess a few more tattoo's are in order now?" James said taking a seat on the edge of Lottie's bed.

Spencer had sat back down in the chair he was occupying before everyone else came in. Everyone else either stood around Lottie's bed or pulled up a chair.

The team looked at James puzzled.

"Gotta look at the damage first, but yeah most likely." Lottie said with a little giggle. The team still looked puzzled.

"The last tine I was kidnapped I got some pretty bad scars around my upper chest, neck, and shoulders. It was horrible having to look at those scars every day, I hated having a reminder of what had happened to me. When I was 16 I decided I was done with having to look at the scars and went and got a tattoo to cover one up. Since then I have slowly been getting more to cover up the rest of my scars." Lottie explained running a hand over the tattoo on her chest.

From the way that the hospital gown was hanging off Lottie's shoulders the team could see most of her chest tattoo along with the ones on her shoulder heading down her left arm.

"Where is the most damage?" Lottie questioned after a moment of silence.

"Your back." Aiden said from his spot next to Emily leaning against the wall. They were standing a bit closer than Lottie thought they should have been.

"Perfect!" Lottie exclaimed clapping her hands together. Reid chuckled a little bit at that and grabbed one of Lottie's hands kissing it another small kiss on the palm. The way that Reid was looking at Lottie that moment in time was frozen into the minds everyone in the room. The way he looked at her like without her, he wouldn't be able to breathe, that she was his air. She was the light in his eyes, the only thing that could make him feel better without ever having to do something.

"We should give Lottie some rest guys." Hotch said squeezing Lottie's hand that Reid wasn't holding.

Everyone else said something to Lottie and then left the room, leaving Spencer and Lottie to themselves.

"Go to sleep love, Ill be here when you wake up." Spencer said softly to Lottie. She smiled at him then laid back and closed her eyes, falling into a dreamless sleep.

It had been almost 3 weeks since the team had rescued Lottie, she had got out of the hospital yesterday and was getting used to being back home again. Spencer and the rest of the team had been assigned a case and had left earlier that morning, much to Spencer's dismay. He really didn't want to leave her the day after she got out, but he couldn't take anymore time off of work. Plus she wouldn't let him, his job was important and she was better now. Aiden and James decided to stay in D.C. until Spencer got back to make sure that Lottie was doing okay.

"So is there anything you want to do today?" Aiden asked Lottie after he had settled down onto her's and Spencer's couch. She thought for a moment and knew the perfect answer.

"Lets go get a tattoo." She said simply not even waiting for a reply before getting up and going to go get dressed.

Aiden just chuckled and shook his head at her. That was just like her.

20 minutes later was ready to go and they were out the door, on their way to Lottie's favorite tattoo shop in D.C.

When Lottie walked into the shop she was greeted with the sound of the tattoo gun and a scream from someone getting a piercing. She smiled at the counter girl and told her that she wanted to speak to Johnnie.

"JOHNNIE!" The counter girl, whose name was Erika, yelled into the back of the shop. A minute later a huge guy with many tattoos came from the back.

"LOTTIE! My little girl, how ya doin?" He said with a New York accent.

"Good Johnnie, just here to get another tattoo." She said smiling at him.

"Okay just give me a minute to set up, do you know what you want?" He asked walking back into his tattooing room. Lottie followed replying with a yes. She was going to get something that meant the world to her, something that she would always remember.

* * *

**So I decided that since so many of you didn't want this story to end I would split up the last chapter into 2 separate ones! My little treat to everyone for being amazing viewers. **

**DONT FORGET TO VOTE FOR WHICH STORY YOU WANT, I AM GOING TO EXTEND IT TO SUNDAY AT MIDNIGHT.**

**Once again thank you to everyone that has liked, followed, or even read this story. I know I have said it a couple times now but it really does mean the world to me! A special thank you to schnatzin, roxyxena007, Sue1313, and red2013 for reviewing on the last chapter. There was a guest that reviewed too so thank you too! **

**You all have given such great ideas also, so thank you so much! Expect the 2nd part of this chapter to be up by Sunday! **

**The epilogue will also be a prologue to the sequel so look out for it! **

**Love you all!**

**Pooh**


	11. Chapter 9 Part 2 The End

It was a few days later when the team had gotten home after solving the case. Lottie was more than happy to have them back and was already planning a party at her and Spencer's apartment the day after they got back. Lottie had been tremendously bored with only having Aiden to talk to, James had gone to California to check in with his boss and wouldn't be back for a week.

"Lottie they are not going to come any sooner if you keep looking at the clock." Aiden said keeping his eyes on the phone in his hands. Him and Lottie were at the FBI offices, on the BAU floor to be exact, waiting for the team to come back.

"I know, I jut can't wait for them to come back." Lottie said excitedly. She was rocking on the balls of her feet, waiting to sprint to the elevators as soon as she saw Spencer.

They continued to bicker back and forth until a cough was heard. Lottie whipped her head back around and saw they whole team standing there watching her and Aiden.

"SPENCER!" Lottie screamed as she ran into Spencer's arms, him picking her up and twirling her around.

"I missed you." He whispered into her hair. She couldn't say anything back just nodding her head, silent tears rolling down Lottie's face. Even though they had only been separated for a few days, it was like torture after everything the couple had been through a few weeks prior.

The team watched their favorite couple for a few minutes before going and putting their things away, Morgan taking Spencer's stuff and putting at his desk.

"How is she doing?" Emily asked Aiden after putting her stuff on her desk.

"She's been fine, just missing Spencer. Has a surprise for everyone though." Aiden said with a smirk looking at Emily. Before Emily could say anything else Spencer and Lottie walked back to everyone else.

"What's this about a surprise I hear?" Morgan questioned Lottie with a smile. She beamed right back at him.

Lottie turned around and removed her jacket to show a halter top that had most of her back exposed. From one shoulder to the other there was a huge tattoo that consisted of of hibiscus flowers, different color roses, and star lillys. The team stared at Lottie's tattoo for a couple moments before Spencer gasped.

"Lottie you didn't..." He trailed off. The team looked at Spencer puzzled.

"Look closely at the pattern of the lines." Aiden said, still with a smirk on his face. The team looked closely for a minute before one by one they all realized what Spencer had seen.

There in the middle of the tattoo the lines of the flowers spelled out 3 simple letters, 'BAU'. They had no idea what to think. Lottie had gotten them tattooed on her.

"You all helped with the one thing that was causing me pain and stopping Spencer and I from getting married. I can't even think of enough words to say thank you, so I just incorporated it into my tattoo instead." Lottie said with a shrug smiling at the team that saved her life.

"Lottie.." Garcia just about cried before hugging Lottie with as much strength as she could. Lottie just smiled through the pain and hugged Garcia back.

* * *

After a little while of catching up and talking about how the case went Lottie invited everyone to dinner that night.

"Would you like me to bring anything?" Rossi asked knowing that everyone loved his cooking.

"No." Lottie said shaking her head. " I have everything covered."

"Well I guess we will see you tonight then." Hotch said giving Lottie a hug and going back to his office. Everyone else followed suit.

* * *

Later that night everyone had shown up to Lottie and Spencer apartment and were having fun talking and drinking. Lottie was in full swing going back and forth between talking to Emily and Garcia about a shopping adventure that they would have to have soon and preparing dinner.

Spencer watched Lottie the entire night, his eyes never straying from her for more than a few moments. Morgan watched Spencer with a small smile, he couldn't be happier that Spencer had found someone like Lottie. They were polar opposites but were best person for the other. What Spencer lacked Lottie had, and what Lottie lacked Spencer had. Ying and yang.

Rossi and Hotch also saw the look that Spencer was giving Lottie and just gave him a small smile every once in a while.

"Dinners done!" Lottie exclaimed to everyone. She had prepared a 3 course meal complete with a chocolate cake for desert.

"Thank you Lottie!" Everyone said before eating.

* * *

Half way through the meal Spencer cleared his throat. Everyone looked at him wondering what was happening.

"Lottie can I ask you so-" He couldn't even finish his sentence before Lottie screamed out yes and jumped on him giving him a tight hug.

The team looked completely confused on what was going on.

"Does anyone know what just happened?" Morgan questioned everyone at the table.

"Lottie just agreed to marry me." Spencer said with the biggest smile on his face, his arms still wrapped around Lottie.

"But you guys were already engaged?" Emily said.

"Yes but I told him I didn't want to get married until everything was safe. He just continued to ask me, saying that one day I would eventually get frustrated and say yes. But thanks to you all, everyone is safe now and I don't have to worry about Ivan finding out about us and hurting Spencer." Lottie said with a smile.

"That's why you guys didn't get married." Rossi stated.

"Yes. I was worried about Ivan finding out about Spencer and trying to use him to get to me. I couldn't let that happen, I don't know what I would do if anything happened to Spencer." Lottie said with a sad smile looking down at the ground. Spencer gave Lottie a small hug.

"So when is the wedding going to be?" Garcia asked, excited to help plan a wedding.

"2 months? That would give me enough time to plan everything." Lottie said smiling at Spencer.

"Whatever you want." Spencer smiled at her, happy to finally be marrying her.

"2 MONTHS! Are you kidding me?! That is not enough time to plan a wedding!" Garcia yelled.

"Trust me Garcia, Lottie can get anything done." Spencer said smiling.

"Think she can do it?" Emily whispered to Morgan.

"Lottie? Oh yeah." He replied, both of them going the soon to be married couple a smile.

* * *

2 months later, true to her word, Lottie and Spencer's wedding was just 2 hours before the start.

Lottie was in a back room of a small white chapel that was sat on a cliff looking over DC. She was nervous, even though her and Spencer had been engaged for so many years now.

Emily and Garcia were her bridesmaids while Aiden was her maid of honor, no matter how much he protest saying that he was a groomsmen of honor. Reid's mother was also sitting on a couch in the room looking at the woman she already called her daughter get ready.

James came into the room not 20 minutes later and gasped when he saw Lottie.

"Darling you look beautiful." He said giving her a light hug, to not mess up her dress.

"Thanks James, and thank you for walking me down the aisle. You know your the only father I've ever had." Lottie said back to him. He smiled at her with tears in his eyes.

"Okay everyone. This is Lottie's big day." Aiden said walking into the room. "Nothing can go wrong!"

"After you darling." James said to Lottie after everyone had filed out of the room.

* * *

Lottie stood with her arm looped with James behind the church doors. She could hear the music through the door and waited for her cue.

As she heard the wedding march began the church doors open and she could see everyone staring back at her. But her eyes were trained to one others.

Spencer's.

Neither of them broke eye contact as James walked Lottie down the aisle. You could hear Emily and Garcia sniffling, and Morgan trying to hold back.

If you asked anyone that was there at the moment, they would all tell you the same thing.

Spencer and Lottie's eyes never went of each other. It was like they were in a trance and didn't even know what was going on until the minister said that they could read their vows.

"Scarlotta Volkov, you have put me through so much in our life's together. From the drugs to going to Russia to save you, everything has been a roller coaster. There have been a time or 2 I thought that maybe we weren't right for each other because everything kept pulling us apart. But since the day I first asked you to marry me, 6 years ago, I have never once had a thought like that cross my mind. I truly love you and only you, Lottie."

The whole church could feel the love behind Spencer's words. No one in that room doubted that he loved Lottie.

"Spencer Reid, I know I have put you through hell and back, but to be fair you do that to me every time you go out on a case. Sometimes I worry you won't ever come back I have no idea what I would do if you would die before me. So on this day I want you to promise me that you will tell when your about to die so that I can kill myself so I will never have to life a day without you." Even though Lottie's vow creeped people out just the tiniest bit, that's just how she was and everyone knew what she was saying.

Lottie and Spencer continued to smile at each other until the minister said "You may know kiss the bride."

Spencer pulled Lottie close to him and grabbed her face with both hands and gave her a tender loving kiss.

Everyone in the church cheered and hollered for them as the part and walked back down the aisle, together as a married couple.

Lottie turned to Spencer as they both climbed into the cherry red 67' vintage mustang out the chapel.

"What now babe?"

"The best honeymoon you will ever have." Spencer replied.

"It's the only honeymoon I'll ever have." Lottie said giving Spencer a kiss on the cheek before driving away from the chapel.

* * *

Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in like 2 months! I was in the hospital for a month and then with all the craziness of christmas I wasn't even thinking about this story.

Well this is the end of 'A Secret No One Could Believe'

There will be a sequel but it might be a bit before it is up! I'm so sorry guys!

Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, liked, favorited, or followed me!

I love you all so much!

Look at for the epilogue within the next couple of weeks!

Thanks for everything!

Pooh


End file.
